


Good Ol’ Tour Bus Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Good Ol’ Tour Bus Sex

I open the door to the tour bus and let go of the hard-on I was concealing. As far as I’m concerned, there’s nobody on the bus. Finally, I can jerk off.

To my surprise, when I walk through to the sofa room, I see Dallon doing exactly what I wanted to be doing.

“Motherfucker,” I sigh. I don’t get awkward at all because I’m really not that type of guy. It’s only awkward if you make it that way, and to cause another person to feel uncomfortable is just rude. I cussed at him because I wanted to be sat there touching myself and now I can’t.

“Did you come in here to do the same?” He laughs, still slowly stroking himself. I’ve walked in on him a few times before and I told him he could carry on because I didn’t mind. Little does he know, it kind of turns me on.

I nod and sigh. I could always go to my bunk, I guess, but it’s midday and I don’t feel like laying in that cramped up little thing.

“You can do it here too, if you want. I honestly don’t mind,” he offers. I see his face change a little from the pleasure he’s giving himself and I smirk. 

“Sure,” I shrug my shoulders and sit on the sofa.

I pull my pants down, along with my underwear and see just how hard I’ve gotten. God, my dick is aching. I look over to Dallon and question whether it’s him who has gotten me so hard. When I see him close his eyes and thrust his hips up slowly, my dick reacts and my theory is confirmed correct.

I wrap my hand around the base of my shaft and use my thumb to stroke up and down on the top half.

He’s looking at me, I can feel his eyes burying into me. I turn to meet his gaze and once again, I’m right. “You know, we may aswell be having sex,” he laughs, but I think he’s actually being serious. He takes in my gaze and swallows, causing his adam’s apple to bob. “Do you want to?” His voice is more hoarse now.

My eyes widen and I look at him in admiration, I didn’t realise he had such confidence. He must be so good at sex. I nod furiously and he replies, “Come over here then, pretty.”

I blush and crawl onto his lap, straddling him. This man has no time for messing around and I respect that. He pushes a finger into my ass and I work myself into the rest as I moan. I can’t believe this is happening. This is so much more than just two guys jerking off together. This is sex.

He pulls out his fingers and I sigh because the feeling of them slipping out is just as good as them working inside of me.

“We’re in luck,” he grins as he slides out a condom packet from his jeans that lay on the floor.

He opens the packet and I hear that sound - that wet sound that brings you nothing but excitement. You know what happens next. You know you’re getting a dick in your ass. God, I love it.

He pulls up his cock and rolls on the condom. I’d like a piece of that please.

My wishes are granted when he pushes in for the first time. With the first push, I suck in a breath and bite my lip. “God, that’s hot.” Dallon comments on this.

He pulls back and comes in again stronger. I whimper and hold onto his shoulder. “Tell me if I’m being too rough, I don’t want to hurt you,” he says and I melt into his words. I’ve been fucked by a handful of guys before, but not in a long time, so instead of protesting, I nod.

I help him out with the next thrusts, riding him, trying to get as much as I can. Every time, I grunt louder. My grunts are breathy and quite feminine, to be honest.

We start fucking faster. “Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, ahh,” I chant in time.

Our mouths meet and I find out that he’s all about the teeth and lips when it comes to sex-kissing. We’ve made out a couple of times before, drunk and on stage, so this is a different kind of kiss. I moan into his mouth and try to say “so good,” but the speech is lost down his throat.

“I’m going to come,” he warns me and I nod, screwing my eyes shut because I‘m so close, too.

His dick feels even warmer in my ass - a telltale sign that he’s coming. That and his head falling back and his moan of “Jesus fucking Christ, Brendon.”

Holy shit, I’m coming, he said my name. No, he moaned my name.

My mouth slips out all kinds of sounds, ranging from ohhhs and yeahs and ughhhs. I’m guessing Dallon wants my filthy mouth, considering how desperately he’s coming back to kiss me with his hand firm in my hair.

He pulls away and falls back, relaxing into the sofa. I roll off beside him and crash into a similar position to him.

“God, we’ve got to do that again some time,” he breathes. I agree. I agree so much. I could fuck him any day. But then... our friendship could be at stake, along with the band.

“Depends if there’s any strings attached.” I look at him and raise a worried eyebrow.

“None attached. Just two guys fucking. Friends with benefits.” Dallon confirms and I’m glad. I wouldn’t mind a relationship with him, but I also wouldn’t mind just fucking him without ruining our friendship.


End file.
